Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by booklover2341
Summary: A series of one-shots of TID and TMI characters.
1. Haunted

His hood had fallen over his face, obscuring it from view; the boy pulled out his stele, running his finger lithely across the sharp blade.

The other boy looked up sharply, mouth set into an annoyed thin line, and posture rigid and impatient. "Jace, this is ridiculous. How long is that warlock going to make us wait?"

Jace looked up lazily, the hood falling back revealing an elegant face with high cheekbones, and gold eyes framed with long lashes.

He was gorgeous, and the complacent expression on his face proved he knew it too.

"Patience never really has been your strongest point, huh Alec?" drawled Jace, the corners of his mouth twitching.

A muscle in Alec's jaw jumped, but he said nothing. Choosing instead to retreat into the shadows of the alley, where the arctic wind didn't bite as much.

"I'm sure your lover has better things to amuse himself with, rather than sending us to the wrong place." Said Jace, a hint of bantering lacing his voice.

Alec stared out at the entry of the alley, oblivious to Jace's teasing. Attention, instead focused on the approaching figure.

Jace also grew silent, as he followed his parabatai's line of vision. Hand flexing around the blade of his stele.

The figure grew closer, allowing Alec the chance to study the downworlder properly.

Unlike other warlocks who paraded about in elaborate, otherworldly articles of clothing,

this one wore only a thin white dress, that pooled around her feet, though none of the material was ripped or even the slightest bit filthy.

Her face and smooth brown hair also didn't appear to be rogued or clogged with layers of glittering powders. A first, thought Alec, not being able to help but feel surprised.

"So sorry to keep you waiting gentleman. I'm Tessa Gray. I assume Magnus has sent you?" She spoke softly, but firmly, seemingly unaware of the cold air that whipped around them.

Alec stepped forward, his curiosity getting the better of him. A trait he didn't display too often.

Her eyes widened fractionally, a sign he wouldn't have seen had he not been watching her so closely.

"Is there a problem?" he growled, unable to help his routinely attitude. To his disbelief, she gave a small, wistful smile.

"You remind me of someone." was all she said.

Her steely grey eyes, which at first glance seemed intimidating, but if you looked closer were weighed down with great sorrow.

The sorrow of someone who had lost something valuable and dear to them, and never quite recovered from the loss.

Her eyes trailed towards where Jace stood. "I would very much appreciate if I could see you properly."

"Many people do." Relied Jace presumptuously, laughter evident in his voice.

Tessa's entire body stiffened, her gaze locked on Jace. Something had changed.

"Step forward." She whispered softly, the wind carrying away her voice, Alec had to strain to hear her.

Jace sauntered towards Tessa, an imperious grin spread across his face, eyes alight. Alec knew that look only too well.

Tessa reeled backward, as if she'd been struck. A shaking hand reaching towards the lone piece of jewellery she wore. An angel, by the looks of it.

Jace stared at Tessa, his grin faltering slightly. "I'm flattered by the response, really! But if you wouldn't mind if we could get moving. Not all of us are immune to the weather."

"Will," breathed Tessa delicately, as if she didn't have the strength to speak louder.

"Jace." Jace struck out a hand, and Alec could tell he was beginning to get irritated. "Jace Lightwood."

Tessa blinked several times, looking sincerely astonished. "Lightwood? No, you couldn't be. You're Jace…" she paused, taking a shaky breath. "…Herondale."

Her eyes were deceptively bright; she couldn't possibly be crying could she? Thought Alec, stunned. Maybe it was the wind. He knew that wasn't true.

Jace raised an eyebrow, smiling coldly, and raking a hand through his hair, causing the hood to fall back.

"No," he said, enunciating each word slowly and clearly. "Jace. Lightwood."

Tessa blinked several times, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she said. "Of course…" her voice cracked at the end, and she flinched.

"Now," snapped Jace, finally losing patience. "If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. Could we get going?

I'd like to get this finished before I become an ice cube."

Tessa nodded hastily, looking around anxiously as if she was searching for something."

"Yes, of course. I'm dreadfully sorry, it's just…" she trailed off, shoulders slumping as if she was tired and couldn't move, years of grief weighing down upon her.

"You remind me of someone." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up suddenly, wiping at her face with the back of her hand furiously.

Then without further explanation, she spun around on her heel, striding off, not checking to see whether the boys were following her.

Jace muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and trudged off after her, Alec straggling behind.


	2. Last wish

Will shifted slightly, wincing as fuzzy black spots danced across his eyes.

Groaning slightly from the effort, he propped himself up into a sitting position.

Acutely aware of the pile of books digging into his shoulder.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd been gifted the collection but it was a waste, as he'd grown too tired to read.

In fact his movements were quite limited, save for the necessities.

At least his freedom of speech hadn't been robbed. And he indulged in the company of his family and friends.

They say that when you die your entire life flashes before your eyes, but Will had everything, and everyone he needed right here.

'_Except him,' _Whispered the never tiring voice at the back of his mind. Haunting the rare moments when Will wasn't encompassed by his loved ones.

How he wished he could forget, but that was the flaw of being half-human. Wounds on the heart left scars, scars no matter how hard you tried to erase, they would stay until your final breath.

The door handle rattled vehemently before the door whipped open, with an apologetic Tessa standing on the other side.

Tessa. His ageless Tessa. He felt his mouth curve up into a smile.

As strands of grey weaved into Will's hair, and lines laugh lines etched themselves into his face Tessa stayed the same.

Radiant, young Tessa. Time could not snatch away from Tessa what it had taken from Will, and for that he was grateful.

One never thought they were old until the reality was too hard to ignore. And it stung, to have those young days snatched away so brutally.

But that was life, and Will knew better than anyone else how prejudiced fate could be.

"I hope I didn't disturb you." Spoke Tessa softly. Will grinned. "I welcome your presence with open arms."

He laughed. "Well if I could lift them." Tessa's bottom lip quivered, and she flew towards Will, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Oh, Will." She cried, rivulets trailing down her cheeks.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and gave him one last squeeze before straightening and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I know how you don't want me to cry in front of you, but Will I love you.

And try as I might I cannot help but…" she trailed off fidgeting with her necklace, but they both knew what she was thinking.

She straightened, and stared at Will, eyes swimming with grief. "There's someone here to see you."

Before Will could say anything she quickly said "Someone you'd probably like to see."

Will gave a long dramatic sigh, and chuckled. "I feel like a king." He waved his hand regally.

"Let them in." Tessa's mouth twitched slightly, and then she quickly looked away just as her eyes started to brim.

A shadowy figure trailed into the room. His heavy robe swirling around him noiselessly.

Will was unable to mask the shock on his face.

Thorns pricked at his heart, as his parabatai inclined his head, causing the hood to fall back, revealing his face.

He was as youthful as Will remembered, but over time his silver hair had darkened to inky black.

Will wanted to laugh at the irony. Jem raised his eyes to look at Will, face annoyingly impassive.

Will gasped, they were a deep brown colour like the winter trees at twilight, flecked with shining gold.

The person he saw before him seemed foreign, nothing like the friend he'd once known. Loved like a brother.

For a moment they both stared in silence at each other. Will, for once completely lost for words.

'_Jem' _he started to say, but caught himself just in time. "Brother Zachariah. To what do I owe your presence?"

Will didn't try to conceal the hostility and betrayal he felt towards him. Jem swallowed hard, clearly struggling to withhold his emotions.

"I," he paused, shying away from Will's furious gaze. "I wanted to pay a last visit." His voice cracked at the end.

Will dropped his head back, letting his eyes fall shut. "You already have."

Jem's eyes flashed as Will's dismissal sunk in. He took an audible breath. "Will, as your parabatai I refuse to leave until I can have one last farewell."

Will's eyes snapped open and he glared at Jem with pure fervour. "My parabatai's dead." He spat.

His shoulders drooped, and suddenly he seemed tired. "He died the day he left me. Abandoned me forvever."

His voice was raw and choked with anguish. "I had no choice," screeched Jem, years of pent up emotions ripping through him with a ferocity that frightened him.

"I would NEVER leave you." He levelled his gaze with Will's. "And you know it."

He turned his back to him, shoulders shaking with silent tears. "I had no choice." He whispered again, pain colouring his broken voice.

"I know," came Will's reply. "I was selfish. I could not live without you." Will groaned. "Jem, you have no idea how hard it's been without you.

No one to watch my back, no one to scold me for calling Cecily's husband Lightworm, no one to laugh at my poor humoured jokes."

Jem glowered at Will. "And you think it's been easy for me? Stuck in the dark world of the Silent brothers. No laughter, merriment, or bad jokes?"

Will climbed out of the bed, ignoring Tessa's cries of protest, and shuffled towards Jem.

"Look at you, hardly fit enough to walk." Teased Jem trying to make light of the situation, but his glistening tears gave him away.

He knew Will was close. Will enveloped his parabatai in a hug, leaning on him for support.

Jem gave his friend one last embrace. "Goodbye brother, we will meet again once again. For even death cannot do us apart"

Will smiled. "I will go happy, for I am a content man now."

Will Herondale died later that day surrounded by his closest friends and family, he was smiling. Even death could not seize his happiness from him.


End file.
